The Last Changed
by MissfitThunder
Summary: Maya changed one person before she died. This is the story of what happened. Rated T for character death.


**A/N: This is before Maya dies. That should be pretty obvious.**

Disclaimer: All rights go to L J Smith. Except the OCs, I made them a long time ago.

* * *

Celia Silverlock didn't the Night World to come into her life, not wen she was so young. Not ever. Especially not with the consequences

She was at her house with her best friends, Zanna Cecchini and

Lucy Dzingleski, for a sleepover.

"What do you want to do?" Zanna asked.

"I dunno, manhunt?" Lucy suggested.

"That seems like a good idea, lets get my brothers," Celia agrees.

They walked to Celia's brothers' room.

"Pierce! Ian! Do you want to play manhunt with us?" Celia asked.

"No," Pierce replied and returned to playing Minecraft.

"Adam, Sean, whatcha ya guys think?" Lucy asked, blushing.

"Whatever," Adam replied and went to play Minecraft with Pierce.

"Urm, fine," said Ian. Sean nodded.

"Adam, Pierce, joining us?" Sean questioned.

"Fine," Pierce sighed.

* * *

"Ok, teams," Celia starts. Then one of her neighbors walks over.

"What are you guys doing?" Maya asks. Her dark hair seems even more beautiful than normal.

"Manhunt," Ian replies swiftly. He has had a crush on her for years.

"May I join?" Maya asks.

"Yep, then we would have even teams," Lucy says. Maya's green eyes sparkled with delight.

"Boys against girls," Pierce challenges.

"Your on," Zanna accepts.

"For the captains, how about Ian and Celia," Lucy suggests.

Maya nods. "And for the bases, those two mailboxes." She points to the closest ones.

"We have our phones?" Pierce asks. Everyone nods. "Ok, we are the hunters."

"You get three minutes to hide," Adam says. We get ready to sprint.

"Go!" Sean shouts, hitting a stopwatch.

Celia and Zanna locked eyes an ran for the woods. They sprinted to the smallest tree.

"Why are we here again?" Celia asks.

"Every runs to the tallest tree," Zanna replies. "Now shush, we need to spot them."

For a few minutes, there was complete silence, until a bloodcurdling scream broke it.

"Zanna, we should go," Celia whispers. Zanna nods.

Zanna looks at the tallest tree. Birds were scattering.

"That way," Zanna points at the tree.

"You want to catch them," Celia accuses.

Zanna nods. "It could be our team."

Celia grabs her phone. She hit in Ian's number. She held it to her ear. "IAN!" Celia lowered the phone. "Nothing but static."

Zanna pales slightly. "We're going." she decides. Celia nods.

They sprint as quietly as you can when you're sprinting.

When they got there, they saw Maya, Lucy, Ian, and Adam together. Maya and Lucy were in the tree, while Ian and Adam were shaking.

"Ian!" Celia shouted.

Ian spun around. "We have to get out of here," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Zanna asked a bit too loudly.

Adam points up. Celia inspected Lucy closely. She was limp and seemed bloodied, but there was no signs of a struggle.

Maya hopped out of the top. Pierce and Sean arrived when she jumped. Everyone gasps, only for Maya to land without a thump.

"MAYA!" Ian shouted, rushing to her side.

"Ian don't!" Adam shouted. "You saw Lucy."

Celia's insides were filled with anger. How dare Maya hurt Lucy.

Celia ran to Maya.

"You evil b-"

"Celia! She hasn't done anything! It's a miracle she isn't hurt," Ian snapped.

Then Maya grew paler. Her blue eyes-wait, blue? Weren't they green?- became silvery. She became for beautiful, but inhumanly.

Maya opened her mouth, and fangs were there. Translucent, like a cats. Except way more deadly.

"IAN, NO!" Zanna shouted.

"Maya?" asked Ian, confused. Maya grabbed Ian and put his neck to her mouth. And she bit down. Hard.

" " Ian screamed but it was impossible to hear. It was too loud and high.

Maya made weird slurping noises. Then she dropped his body. Celia rushed to him. She held him as the warmth died out of his eyes.

Celia held back tears. She needed to stay strong.

"RUN!" Adam shouted, his voice really scared.

Everyone ran in different directions, but Maya was inhumanly fast. She grabbed Sean. Sean struggled in her grip, but she clearly wasn't even trying to hold him. Maya slapped him in the face and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Zanna was running for her life. She saw what happened to Ian, but her mind refused to believe it.

Think again, her brain told her. We are, the crazy part of her replied.

Then Maya appeared, her normally perfect lips seemed redder, like se just ate tons of berries. Zanna backed up slowly, until she turned around and started running. Maya let her leave, but the moment Zanna looked back, Maya was gone.

* * *

Celia burst through her doors, collapsing on her bed. What the heck just happened? Lucy didn't join us. Ian, his eyes. Maya and her teeth. Celia shook her head. There must be some logical explanation.

* * *

Sean woke to find Maya in his face. She leaned closer. She's going to kiss me, the logical part of his head said excitedly. But then Maya lunged and Sean was no more.

* * *

Adam somehow made it back to the house without seeing Maya. He went into Pierce and Ian's room, but remembered what happened to Ian.

* * *

Zanna got back to the house and ran to Celia's room.

"Celia, what happened?" she whispered. Celia didn't respond.

No, not Celia, Zanna thought. Lucy, Ian, maybe Sean and Pierce, not Celia too. Then Zanna saw Celia was crying silent tears.

"Come on," Zanna urged gently. "Let's see who's back."

Celia got up slowly and walked to her brothers' room.

* * *

Pierce was at the entrance of his house. He slowly reached towards the door handle when someone tapped him.

Pierce screamed so high he was sure that not even a dog could hear it.

* * *

Adam was sitting in Ian and Pierce's room when Celia and Zanna entered.

"Thank goodness you are still around!" Celia shouted gratefully.

Then a high pitched scream that appeared to be very close was heard.

Zanna dashed towards the front door and peered trough the peep hole.

"It's Pierce, and Maya," she gasps.

"Open it," Adam orders.

* * *

Pierce heard the door open but still was in shock from being touched after that manhunt. A voice appeared in his head.

Your next, it said in Maya's voice.

He shook his head. Don't be paranoid, he told himself. It can't e her.

Pierce stepped in the house when everyone left crushed him in a hug. But they left the door open . . .

* * *

"Pierce!" Celia says in joy. Zanna was still so shocked about what happened.

"Let's see what to do next," Adam says lightly.

"Ok, but in my room," Pierce says.

They slowly trudged to the room, each submerged in their own thoughts.

I refuse to believe this is happening, Zanna thought. But this explains all sorts of things, a part of her argued. Still, a vampire! Zanna shook her head. It was a ridiculous thought. Almost as ridiculous as thinking a giant shark will be in your pool after seeing Jaws. They entered Ian-no, Pierce's room.

* * *

"That did not just happen," Celia says.

"It couldn't have," replies Adam. "Vampires don't exist."

Pierce didn't say anything. Where was Ian than? But he didn't want to ruin his last sibling's happiest thought in the last hours.

"Uh, what about Lucy?"

Zanna asks and Pierce felt like slapping her. Let my sis feel happy after this, please.

* * *

Zanna was thinking what she said moments before but didn't mean to say them out loud. What was she thinking?

"It's real," Zanna proclaimed. Se did not know how she knew this but when she said it, it felt right.

Celia looked at her, and sighed. "I wish it wasn't," she said glumly.

"I know," Adam says and Zanna realized something.

Why in the name of the crazy things that just happened did Adam not seem worried? Zanna started backing away slowly.

* * *

Celia burst into tears the moment Adam said that. But something was warning her to stop. Celia looked into Adam's eyes and thought something was strange. She grabbed her iPhone and put it on flashlight mode and shone it into his eyes.

* * *

No, the plan is ruined! Adam thought miserably. Maya is going to end my existence. Adam deliberately blinked. Celia lowers her phone.

* * *

Adam's acting strange, Pierce thought. In fact, he has been acting strange since last week, Pierce realized. Pierce took out his phone. He noted Zanna did the same. Here goes nothing, he thought as he turned his phone to flashlight mode.

* * *

Zanna snapped her fingers, hoping Celia and Pierce would get it. Shine the lights into his eyes.

She swung the light at Adam's eyes. The light reflected off. The eyes reminded her of an animal's. Celia gasped. Zanna thought, she really is freaked. Lets get Adam out of here when she felt something touch her shoulder.

* * *

Maya. Here, now. Adam is not human. All these realizations were swirling around her head when Zanna screamed.

"Child of Hellewise, you deserve to die," Maya said, "painfully."

Celia was in even more shock. Hellewise, Maya, weren't those the names of two people from that story that was flying around school a month the ago? At Halloween? About a vampire and a witch. Celia couldn't move. Not even as she saw Maya drain the blood of her last friend.

* * *

No, not another, Pierce thought. My sister, I must protect her, he thought. He was swelled with emotions of protectiveness. Pierce wanted nothing except his sister. Where were adults when you needed them, Pierce thought desperately. Whatever, I will protect her, he thought was he threw himself in front of Celia.

* * *

I can feel myself dying, Zanna thought. The pain, it's unbearable. She watched Pierce jump in front of Celia, Celia's horror when she believe her dead, and Maya lean towards them. Then the door slammed. My last thought, Zanna started, is for Celia to. . . She was dead before she could finish the thought.

* * *

Celia heard Pierce's breath, saw the light go out in Zanna's eyes, and heard the door slam but none of that could make her believe this was real. Two noises were talking in the hall.

"Where are the kids? I told you to tell them to not leave the house," a feminine voice said.

"They are probably in their room, telling ghost stories about sparkling vampires or whatever else kids like these days," a male voice said confidently.

No, Mom, Dad. Did you have to say 'sparkling vampire'?

"MOM! DAD! LEAVE NOW!" Celia shouted. Maya smiled evilly.

Maya moved way after than humanly possible and there were two screams. And

"I LOVE YOU CELIA, PIERCE, AND IAN!" both parents screamed with their last breaths. Celia started sobbing uncontrollably.

Maya can back. "Celia, you have potential. Say bye to your brother," she whispered and lunged at Pierce.

* * *

"Celia," Pierce chocked out. "I love you. Remember that when I'm gone."

Celia was crying and Pierce knew why: everyone she cared about was dead: Ian, Sean, Zanna, Lucy, and me. And Adam and Maya were lost to her unless . . .

* * *

"Celia, let them turn you into one of them," Pierce ordered.

Celia started shaking her head.

"Do it," he said more fiercely. "It's the only way you can be with one of your loved ones."

"Do you think I want to be with the killers of my family and friends?" Celia asked.

"No but, do it," Pierce ordered.

Sobbing, Celia hugged him. "I will never forget you. I won't. I won't do anything you would tell me not to," Celia promised.

"I love you, Celia," Pierce whispered and died.

"Done? No point, he's dead," Maya smirked. "I want you," she said and ripped out Celia's throat. She felt like she was burning, but there was something being forced down her throat. She refused to swallow it but remembered her promise to Pierce. She swallowed.

Maya smiled. "See you in the morning," and left.

* * *

Celia awoke a week later with Adam above her face.

"Your one of us now," he announced and smiled. His phone rang. "Hello. She's dead? Bye."

Celia looked at him. "What?"

Adam looked at her long and hard. "Maya's dead."

Celia felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. And she got up and smacked Adam.

"Thanks to you, my family is dead," she snarled when the doorbell rang.

Adam fell unconscious. Celia strode to the door.

When she opened it, two people were at the door.

"Hey, I'm Jez and was wondering what the hell happened here," she says causally. A notice her blue eyes looks silvery, but not as much as Maya's.

"Uh, this vampire named Maya," Celia replied.

"Totally. The most evil vampire in the world just so happens to be here a week before she dies, totally," the other guys scoffed.

"Morgead!" Jez shouted. "Why not?"

"It's true," Celia protested.

"If it's true, why is everyone here dead?" Morgead asked.

"We were playing manhunt," Celia started, "and Maya started killing everyone: my brothers, my friends, their friends, my parents, and ten she changed me."

"Manhunt with a vampire? You have a lot to learn," Morgead said.

"Come with us," Jez said.

"Why? Do you want me to die because of what I am?" Celia asks. "If that's the case, I'll gladly go."

"No, I was wondering whether you wanted to join Circle Daybreak."

"What?"

"Look, there is this organization called the Night World and . . ."

* * *

**So, how did I do for my first Night World fic? Please comment, every author loves comments.**


End file.
